


Soulmate Marks: Future

by Crack_Pair_King



Series: Soulmate Marks: a Joker and a Panther [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, ShuAnn Week 2k19, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Pair_King/pseuds/Crack_Pair_King
Summary: After all is said and done, circles on calenders become their favorite sights.





	Soulmate Marks: Future

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been out yesterday, but honestly I just plum forgot in the middle of other projects. I'm hoping to have the next prompt up tonight, but if not it'll be tomorrow.

Closing the door, Ann dropped her school bag. She didn't have time to waste. Her shoot was set to start in forty-five minutes and she couldn't miss it. Glancing at the calendar as she passed, Ann felt her cheeks flush. The weekend after this one was circled in bright red. A teacher meeting meant she had classes off that Saturday.

In fact, that reminded Ann. Pulling out her phone, she composed and sent a quick message to Ren, back home with his probation lifted and his record cleared.

AT: What's your address?

Five minutes later she had her answer, along with a cheeky comment about care packages.

"Oh I'll show him a care package." Hecate murmured agreement and encouragement as Ann returned her attention to getting ready. Mika was supposed to be on this shoot, after all.

"Now arriving in Okina City. Repeat, Okina City."

Ann looked out the window but didn't truly see anything. Her attention was inward, on the throbbing thrum of her soulmark. She could all but feel the bond connecting her to Ren. The tension in the bond was so much looser that it was a relief all its own. Ann knew she'd need to get used to that tension. Her work as a fashion model would take her internationally as her fame grew. She knew that very well. Her parents, much as she loved them, had the same brutal travel schedule. A schedule that meant she hadn't seen them since before becoming a Phantom Thief.

Getting used to that tension didn't mean Ann had to like it. She'd had this date circled in red on her calendar since it was announced. Ann bought her ticket as soon as she heard about the meeting. She'd bitten her lip at the price, but had rented a room at the Amagi Inn as well. Might as well be comfortable.

She checked to see if she needed to change trains. No, this line would continue straight to Yasoinaba station. Like the Phantom she was, Ann settled in to wait.

It didn't take long for the announcement to repeat, this time with Yasoinaba as the arrival station. It was also, apparently, the end of the line. Pulling her hoodie over her head as soon as she exited the train, Ann took a moment use a navigation app and track down Ren's home address. She'd seen the modest house once, met his parents at that same time. It hadn't been a long meeting, and Ren's parents hadn't been the hospitable sort. In all honest, Ann wondered if Ren's caring nature was another rebellion, this time against his parents' example.

Ann shook off that thought. It didn't matter. What mattered was finding this addre- there!

That street was Ren's. Taking the turn, Ann felt the smile crack her face even as their bond thrummed with suprised delight. He was in a school uniform she didn't recognize, with his bag tossed over his shoulder in a way she absolutely recognized. She had not a single doubt. There, at the other end of the street, was Ren.

She ran, and didn't stop until she felt the safety of his arm's around her once again.

Ren shut the door to his room. He was glad for Morgana's presence and skills at strategic distraction. His parents didn't know the cat Ren that accompanied Ren home was sentient. Or rather, they refused to believe it. After two nights back home, Morgana and Ren had strategized how they were going to deal with his parents for a year.

They weren't bad people when it was all said and done. But his parents were so ingrained in their rural existence that neither could even consider Ren living anywhere but Inaba. They called his time in Tokyo 'his time in the big city.' As though Ren hadn't made clear 5 months ago that returning to Tokyo was an inevitability, not a possibility.

'No you will not.' was his father's firm and final response. Ren had scoffed then, and still scoffed now. His parents had given up the right to shape who Ren was the day they believed Shido's story over Ren's. Of course, his parents believed the matter settled.

"Get to bed Ren. We need to be up early tomorrow to make it to the ranch on time." His father called through the door. Ren could just hear him mutterring about misplacing some movie or another.

"Told you before, I'm not going." Ren called back through the door. As an 18 year old male, Ren was not legally his parents responsibility anymore. The only reason he remained in Yasoinaba was the need for a High School diploma. His application to Tokyo University was already in the mail. The recommendations from Old Man Tora, Dr. Takemi, Sojiro, Kawakami, and Sae probably wouldn't hurt either.

Ren looked at the red circle around tomorrow's date on the calendar. He'd be in Okina tomorrow for a very special engagement. Not on a ranch helping his father with slaughtering cattle.

"What the fuck do you-" Ren's father snarled the words as he slammed open the door. Turning, Ren let Satanael bleed into his mind and brought out his inner Joker. This topic wasn't up for discussion.

Okina City, Ren mused, was so much smaller than he remembered. Of course, that was because it used to be his only reference point for what city meant. Having spent last year in the largest population center on Earth had certainly shifted Ren's perspective.

Taking the escalators up, Ren glaned around. He remembered what the set up for shoots back in Tokyo was like, so he should be able to- there!

Making his way towards the security cordon, Ren didn't bother to mess with the amateurs. They were good enough for holding back the crowd of rabid fans. But they barely represented a consideration for Ren and his friends.

Spotting the area set aside for the models was easy enough. Ren kept his distance and observed, not wanting to draw attention, but manipulative Mika was right there, charming some poor sap into whatever scheme she had in mind, Ren made his way over.

Looking over, Ren saw the photographer say something, which sent Ann positively bouncing towards the shoot area. Must have done well, he decided, as he walked closer.

He slipped through the security cordon like it wasn't even there.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind Ren, but it was too late. Ann froze as he got closer. She'd felt him. Ann turned, her eyes landing on Ren, then filling with surprised delight.

Two quick steps, and then she caught him in a kiss that could have lit the world on fire. The pair of young lovers chose to scald each other's blood instead.


End file.
